LD-14
The LD-14 Uranium Processing Center provides the vast bulk of MOX to the rest of the colonies, a key source of revenue for the Bretonian government. While life aboard LD-14 is harsh, the salaries offered for those willing to do a tour of duty means that LD-14 is never short of workers. Frequent attacks by terrorist groups trying to obtain weapons-grade plutonium, though, has only added to the troubles in an already hazardous working environment, and security is consequently extremely high. Infocard *LOCATION: Leeds *OWNER: BMM *CLASS: Wellington *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 800 >>>HIGH SECURITY<<< Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *MOX - $72 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News MOLLYS CAPTURED ABOARD LD-14: LD-14 -- The security screening process that an individual must go through to work at the LD-14 MOX processing facility is rigorous, but recent events have shown that these measures may still be inadequate. Two Molly operatives were captured Wednesday as they attempted to transmit coded messages from a long-range mobile communicator aboard LD-14. Under interrogation, the men reported that they had been coerced by Molly agents to transmit shipping schedules and cargo manifests. Both men have been detained on the Battleship York until sentencing next week. Rumors About LD-14 "The LD-14 has begun reprocessing Toxic Waste in an effort by BMM to show the Bretonian people that we are committed to operating in a more environmentally sensitive fashion in the Leeds system than in the past." - Thames Bartender Douggie Latham Base Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex is the exclusive shipper of MOX to the Kusari Naval Forces. We ship it to Yokohama in New Tokyo, where it is distributed to various locations. While we are there we pick up their Toxic Waste and ship it back here -- a tidy arrangement." "Bowex ships H-Fuel to this base from Glasgow. It's the only shipment we make that doesn't involve MOX or Toxic Waste, so it is considerably less dangerous. Toxic Waste is flammable or even explosive, and the MOX makes you a prime target for the Mollys." "It makes me worried just to step foot on this base. Do you know how many times this base has gone critical and flooded the corridors with radiation? More than once, you can be sure of that. I make a decent living working for Bowex running MOX from this base to the Armed Forces battleships. I pick up their spent fuel pellets for reprocessing on the return trip." Bretonia Armed Forces "Bounty Hunters refuse to come to this base. I can't say that I blame them, but I'm glad they don't. We have enough criminals in these parts as it is. Most Bounty Hunters have done a turn or two at one of our prisons. How do you think they know all the underwold secrets that they do?" "Everyone stationed at this base has it bad for the Mollys. The ones that get captured don't survive long enough to be shipped out of here. the last one we captured was found the next morning in his cell with two pieces of MOX where his eys used to be." "I like to fly out into the fields alone. I fight best solo. I don't have to worry about some stupid kid just out of the academy getting more of our equipment destroyed. It's dangerous, though -- no one to watch your back if you get jumped by a pair of Outcasts or Mollys." "I run the marine contingent on this base. It's one of the worst duties you can pull. If you get sent here, someone up top really hates you. They can't send the dregs here you know, so we have an important job to do." "Once a pilot has completed a tour of duty at this base he gets his choice of assignments. Most go right to New London. I've got three months left of duty here. I transferred in with six others, all pretty green. I'm the only one left. Mollys and Outcasts killed the rest of my mates. I try not to make friends here anymore; I just do my job." "We come across the Outcasts at this base occasionally. I think they are just passing through, but we are bound by duty to engage them. They are one tough fight. Their ships are better than ours -- makes me a bit angry to think about that -- but I do what I have to." Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "BMM ship the majority of its basic supplies from Leeds to this base. Let me tell you, it is a relief to see those weapon platforms encircling this base when I'm bringing in a load of supplies." "BMM will chew you up and spit you out. The company has no regard for worker safety since it cuts down on the profits. Most of the employees who work this station aren't ever the same again afterwards -- all kinds of health problems, but that doesn't stop BMM from pumping out the MOX." "I'm waiting here to meet the BMM replacement pilot who will be taking the place of John Gibbs, the chap who used to make the run from Southampton with Toxic Waste. He got jumped by a couple of Mollys. They say the first shot that went through his shields hit a Toxic Waste container. No more John Gibbs, unless you count the tiny little chunks floating in space." "My father worked on this base trying to get enough money together to get our family out of this system. We received a letter of grievance signed with a rubber stamp when an explosion occurred in the refinery unit where he worked. There were no survivors. The bodies were so irradiated that they had to be sealed in special containers for the funerals." "One of my mates has been losing his hair, and not bit by bit either, if you catch my drift. He's been on this base longer than anyone else, but I think it's time he took his pay and pulled stakes. The greed is going to kill him if he lets it. I guess that goes for anybody, really. You have to know when it's time to leave." "Stokes Smelter, just down the Trade Lane, provides most of our raw materials here, beyond the Uranium itself. They do the run every week, slipping in a Toxic Waste shipment on occasion to keep the Mollys guessing." "The Mollys have been trying to get at this base for as long as I can remember. That's why we have the military here. The Mollys are either trying to steal Toxic Waste or MOX to make weapons of mass destruction, or they are trying to blow this place up." "The weapon platforms they installed in this area have gone a long way to curbing attacks on the base, even though our miners still get perforated in the fields by the occasional Molly attack. Hey, that's why they take the danger pay. You just hope you're not the one who takes a ship-to-ship missile in the chest -- ain't much left of you when that happens." "You know what the workers at this base call it? Heh, they call it "short time". It's a fitting name. The employees who work here make three times their normal salary, but their exposure to radiation ages them untold years. So, if you walk too long a stretch here you won't be alive very long." Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems